Seasons Come and Seasons Go
by alltotheone
Summary: A cliched betrayal and a cliched death.
1. Seasons

**So I realized that I wrote this a LONG time ago when I was new to FanFiction, but I've chosen to edit it. **

**Read at your own expense-beware, it's totally clichéd.**

* * *

"Dog patch 0-6, Dog patch 0-6, this is Chameleon. Do you read me?" yelled Cammie into her radio.

"Chameleon, this is Dog patch 0-6. What is your status?" asked the Chief.

Cammie analyzed the Chief's voice and concluded that she was put on speaker.

"No wounded nor dead, but I'm not going to make it. I managed to take out Sebastian and his guys, but they had a time bomb. Agents Tina and Anna are evacuating the civlians, but I'm going to disable the bomb," yelled Cammie.

"Chameleon, get out of there NOW!" yelled the Chief. There weren't any other voices now. It was just Cammie and the Chief.

"You're not the one who's looking at the bomb right now, sir. Either way, it's going to explode, but if I manage to remove some parts, it reduces the impact of the bomb from five square miles to half a square mile. Tina and Anna are thirty minutes out-the death count _will _be lower!" exclaimed Cammie.

"That's suicide Chameleon. Get out NOW! This is an order."

"I'm sorry sir, but no. Think of all the lives I can save Chief. This is New York City sir. New York City. Do you have any idea as to how many people live here?" Cammie enforced, stubbornly.

With a raggedly breath, the Chief knew that he was useless.

She was gone.

Accompanying her in her final moments, he listened to her take apart the vile machinery.

"If you were any other agent, I'd be yelling at you now."

Cammie held a grim smile. "But I'm not. Roy," Cammie said, addressing the Chief in a personal manner, "I'm sorry for having to burden you with informing everyone about my death. But you of all people should know there's no other way."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. Just know that you won't ever be forgotten."

Cammie sighed and nodded, knowing that he couldn't see her.

The bomb was counting down its last measly seconds. 10. 9. 8—

"Eight seconds until blast off," joked Cammie.

"Cameron—," started the Chief, but he was cut off by Cammie.

"5, 4, 3—,"

I love you guys. Don't forget—

**Headquarters' POV**

The last sound coming out of Cameron Ann Morgan's mouth was the countdown to her death. Everyone in headquarters heard her.

"5, 4, 3—," whispered Cammie.

A gigantic boom was heard…then nothing. Just radio silence. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened in silence.

An agent reported that Anna Fetterman was on the line. The Chief nodded in approval.

"Sir, we have one Kappa-Indiana-Alpha. I repeat, Kappa-Indiana-Alpha,"

The Chief grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the following items:

Name: Cameron Ann Morgan

Date: February 9th, 2020

Place: New York City, NY

Time of Death: 1500 hours

He slammed the piece of paper on a desk and yelled out loud. "One of you damn people put this in her file. Someone else, give a call to Agent Fetterman and get what she witnessed on file. You," the Chief pointed at an agent, "inform everyone that there will be a meeting tonight at 2100 hours. in headquarters ASAP. The meeting is Level 1 importance," finished the Chief. When no one moved he yelled, "Get to work!"

**Anna's POV**

"Agent Morgan told me and Agent Walters to run out of the building as fast as we could and to evacuate the civilians that were within a one-mile radius of this place. Since she was team leader, we listened to her. After evacuating the last of the civilians, we turn back in hopes of saving Agent Morgan. But once we turned around, the building Agent Morgan was in burst into flames and a huge mushroom-cloud appeared in the sky. I radioed in to the Chief that Agent Morgan was KIA. We followed protocol and quickly made our way to the rendezvous point. And now, we're here being interrogated," stated Anna.

"Thank you Ms. Fetterman,"

**CIA Headquarters**

**Grand Ballroom**

**2100 hours**

The grand ballroom was full of operatives from around the world. Most probably came in the middle of a mission. Everyone was wondering why they were gathered here today.

In the middle of the room stood Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Lucas, Macey's fiancé. They updated each other on their lives. Bex had just finished a mission in Cairo, Egypt and was engaged to Grant; Liz and Jonas were married and have a daughter named Lucy; Lucas and Macey were engaged and expecting. Zachary Goode suddenly appeared and everyone fell silent..

"Why are YOU here?" snarled Bex.

"What do you mean? I'm a CIA agent, so I qualify to be here," stated Zach, as if he was telling a teenage that one plus one equaled two.

"I mean, how dare you show your face here. We all know what you did to Cammie you bastard," spat Bex, who was being restrained from killing Zach by Grant.

**[Flashback]**

While Cammie was away on a mission, Zach had gotten lonely and found himself a 'companion.' Her name was Miranda. They were upstairs in Zach and Cammie's room. Miranda pulled down Zach's pants and reached inside his boxers to grab his 'appendage." She gave hit one hard lick at the tip, producing a deep, throaty groan from Zach. She took all of him inside her mouth and 'had fun' with him. He shuddered and burst inside of her mouth. Swiping her mouth, she grinned and said, "Now, it's my turn." Zach threw her on the bed and shoved her miniskirt and panties down. He put his hands on the inside of her thighs and licked her over and over again. That was when the door of the bedroom slammed open. Zach lifted his head from between Miranda's legs and saw Cammie with her hand over her mouth, letting a sob escape her mouth. Tears were on the verge of flooding her cheeks."Cam—," started Zach, but was interrupted by Cammie. "Shut the hell up Zach. I come home early from my job to surprise you, thinking that you'd be happy to see me, except I hear sounds coming from our bedroom. I open the door and find you giving oral sex to another woman!" screamed Cammie. The dams broke and tears freely flowed out.

"Don't you dare try to apologize," threatened Cammie who blocked whatever Zach was trying to say, "We're over. FOREVER. Don't you ever call me again. If I see your face again, it's going to be grounded into the sidewalk," stated Cammie in a calmer tone. She walked out of the room, out of the house, and out of Zachary Goode's life.  
Apparently, Cammie had told Bex, Liz, and Macey (who obviously told the guys) what had happened. Then, Zach mentally slapped his forehead. Of course she would: they were her best friends. Focusing on his friends in front of him, he silently begged for forgiveness. The guys were quick to forgive him, but the girls were as stubborn as a mule. Jonas and Lucas had to convince Liz and Macey, which took a while, but in the end they forgave him. Bex had a more…physical approach. She punched Zach in the guts and kneed him in his solar plexus. She would've done more damage, but Grant told her that he would finish the job for her. She pouted in disappointment, but agreed with Grant.

**[/Flashback]**

Everyone continued to chatter happily, but Zach pointed out something that no one else remembered.  
"Hey guys. Where's Cammie?"

Being a pavement artist meant that Cammie could blend in anywhere and not be seen. That's why no one noticed the missing Cammie. It was in her nature to blend in and disappear, which gave her an advantage in missions.

Scanning the room numerous times, it was obvious that Cammie wasn't there.

"She's probably still on the mission that the Chief assigned her to a while ago," stated Liz.

Zach's heart ached at that statement. Cammie escaped to the CIA headquarters right after she found him cheating on her. She apparently asked—no begged—the Chief to assign her on any available missions, just to get away from him.

"Uh guys, didn't Anna and Tina go along with her?" asked Grant, who pointed out that Anna and Tina were a few meters away from them, their faces providing no trace of emotion.

"Don't go there Grant. She probably got held back or something. Or better, she's probably getting an award!" exclaimed Liz, who was always the optimist.

No one really believed that Cammie was getting an award, but it was either that or that their long time friend had died.

The Chief walked on the stage and to the podium. Silence fell upon the crowd like a blanket.

"Most of the agents were gathered here today, some were not able to make it, to take in heartbreaking news of a fellow operative. To those who weren't able to make it, I would like for you to relay what you are hearing today to them. You will be their eyes and ears.

"A few days ago, three of our agents were sent on one of the toughest missions ever given out this year. One of them actually begged me to let her go. They took down the target, but not before the target started the countdown of a time bomb. This was no ordinary time bomb. It couldn't be stopped; the only thing that could've been done was to lessen the impact. Sacrificing her life to save the lives of civilians, she 'softened' the bomb. There were no casualties that day," said the Chief. Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Lucas sighed in relief, but the Chief wasn't finished.

"There were no _civilian_ casualties. One agent was killed in action. That one agent was one of our agency's best. Her name is Cameron Ann Morgan," The Chief sputtered this out with a well practiced mechanical voice.

Rivulets of salty tears broke the otherwise static faces of Anna and Tina. Zach stared at the Chief in disbelief, not wanting to hear him say that his beloved died.

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"_ thought Zach. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head in his hands, groaning at the pain in his chest.

The girls shook their heads with great disbelief and horror with the guys trying to comfort them and themselves at the same time. Tina and Anna walked on the stage and over to the podium.

"We were the agents that were given the honor of assisting this great operative," started Anna.

"Cammie understood that all of us were to die if we stayed in there, but she willingly made a sacrifice that saved the lives of thousands of people," said Tina.

Zach had this feeling—call it an intuition—that Cammie sacrificed her life because she couldn't bear to see Zach again, which made him feel even worse than he already felt. He had caused his Gallagher Girl to die. He had caused her to make that choice. He was the one who sentenced her to death.

"What I hate is how the world can't know what she did; how she gave up her life to save others. I hate that I was too afraid to be the one who stayed behind. We knew someone had to, but I didn't volunteer myself. I didn't even glance back at Cammie as we were running out. I didn't thank her. I look back at that even and realize that I didn't tell Cammie a hell lot of things. She had a great future ahead of her. Great career opportunities, love, and all that, but she was willing to give it all up in a second. That's something that I'll never forget," cried Tina.

Anna took over. "She did tell us one thing before we left. She told us to look up a verse in the Bible. Cammie wasn't religious, but I understand why she loved it so much. It was the Ecclesiastes 3:1-8.

_To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:_

_A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;_

_A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up;_

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance;_

_A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;_

_A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep and a time to cast away;_

_A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak;_

_A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war and a time of peace._

"Cammie was basically trying to tell us that everyone has a time to go, no matter what, and that it was her time to go. Nobody gets to choose when they die, but they can choose to live each day to its max," sniffed Anna.

Everyone cried at the end. It seemed like eons before silence dawned upon them again. The Chief once again took the podium.

"Tomorrow, we will be burying this beloved agent of ours. Will one of the agents here inform Mrs. Morgan of her loss? Thank you,"

Everyone left the building with puffy red eyes and stuffed noses. The 'group' agreed to stay together for a few days to comfort each other. They drove to Macey's mansion where they collapsed into bed, stressed out by all that happened. The only one who stayed up was Zach. He walked over to the ceiling-to-floor window that overlooked the backyard of the mansion. The moon was up and it shined down on the pond below.

He couldn't sleep, not a bit. Cammie's death seemed to haunt him everywhere he went. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He thought back to the night where Cammie found him cheating. He couldn't help but play the 'what if' game. What if he hadn't cheated? Would Cammie still be alive? Or was her early death inevitable? Tattooed onto her destiny? Would some other agent have died? Questions like these swarmed his head, giving him a headache.

A few moments later, he swore he could see and hear Cammie. He saw a faint outline of someone. Seeing the face, he almost broke down, again. He rubbed his eyes, seeing if it was his imagination, but the shape stayed where it was. It smiled at him and talked to him.

"Don't blame yourself for my death. I was rather harsh and overdramatic. I could've handled it better, but I was rash. Don't burden your life with my death. Move on. I wasn't given the option of a longer life, but you were. Live life the fullest. That's all I'm asking of. Find another woman to love and be happy. Have kids. Don't look back and think what could have been, look forward and think what will happen. Promise me that Zachary Goode. Promise me that," whispered Cammie.

Zach surprised himself by saying, "I promise."

Cammie gave him a glorious smile and put her hand to his cheek, stroking it one last time. Zach leaned into her touch, and sighed, trying to hold on to her touch forever. Slowly, she began to fade until she was gone. Zach stood as still as a statue with one arm dangling at his side, but with the other touching where Cammie's hand had been, trying to remember and treasure that memory forever.

Cammie loved Zach with her whole heart and trusted him to protect that, but he threw it on the ground, stomped on it, and walked away. He betrayed her, and now, he lost her love forever.

And so, the glorious life of Cameron Ann Morgan came to an end.

**_fin._**


	2. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
